


Once Upon a Drabble

by clashofqueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written over time (with some extra editing) on my Hook RP blog, hookahoy. Various ratings and ships within, all very Hook-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama Do (Hook/Mulan, PG)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Mama Do" by Pixie Lott

“She knows.”

Turning his head, Killian dropped the cigarette he’d been smoking, grinding it out carefully with the heel of his boat as he walks deeper into the shadows to where the voice came from.

“Hello to you too, darling… now who knows what?” 

He can barely see her in the dark of the alley, but that’s the point after all, her rules - no one else sees and no one else knows. He doesn't mind much, only wishes he could see more of her gorgeous face. But he knows in this mood, she’s likely to slit his throat for staring to long. Or at the very least kick him somewhere very uncomfortable.

“Aurora…” Mulan whispers quietly. “She caught me sneaking in… she’s asking questions.” 

“She does love her questions.” 

“Stop being an ass, she’s going to find out it’s you.”

Killian huffed softly. “Would that really be so bad? So ‘Rora’d know.”

“It’s bad.” She glared at him. “It’s you, and you’re... you.”

“Then why are you here with me?" He couldn't help a cocky grin. "I seem to recall this all being your idea.”

It’s fun to watch her struggle for a response, hell, Killian doesn’t know why he keeps coming back for these clandestine little meetings, but there’s something addictive about it. “Do you want to stop, Mulan? Just say the word and we’re done.”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the lapels of his stupid jacket and pushes Killian back against the wall of the alley. “You’re still just stupid pirate, and I don’t trust you and if she finds out…”

“She won’t find out… stop worrying and start snogging me.”

The eyeroll is epic, but instead of backing away, Mulan’s weight settles against him, overly familiar at this point.

“She finds out and I’m cutting off your other hand.”

“It’s a deal, darling.” 

“Stop talking. You’re much more tolerable when you’re not talking.”


	2. A Pirate, Captive (Hook/Aurora, PG-13ish?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aurora as a dark queen/witch, in control of Killian Jones. (Think Calypso and Davy Jones in PotC) Written for the AU prompt of Killian and Aurora in an dark magic AU

His boat lurches slowly towards the shore, crew drearily pulling the heavy oars through the water. Tension coils as he throws his leg over, waiting for the ground to reject his blackard soul.

One step.

Two steps.

As he strides onto dry land, Killian can’t help the smirk that crosses his face, his loyalty has been rewarded with hers. Alone before him on the desolate stands a tent, the silken tendrils of it’s walls dancing in the harsh sea breeze.

Pushing aside the flimsy barrier, he finds his prize awaiting him, reclined on silks and furs, lips stained red by the seeds of a pomegranate.

“My queen.” He murmurs, kneeling and crawling towards her with a wicked grin. Moving to kiss her, her fingers grip his chin, forcing him back from her with an icy stare. “Where is it, pirate?”

Killian knows he could press onwards, rip that dainty hand of hers away and take her. As much as she has made him hers, she has become his. Blood magic binds both ways, dark red ties that make master and mistress of both of them. But he knows better than to cross her, his fallen queen of burning light, who’d purified her lands with a fury previously unseen by mortal men.

“Right here, a pretty little thing you chose this time. Delicate and deadly…” His lips dropped to her ear with a heated whisper. “Just like you, my darling Queen.”

She takes it from him with an arched brow, carefully inspecting her prize, her magic dancing across it in small arches of light. Her name means dawn, and the magic shines out of her so brightly it blinded the weak masses. But he’d been made a dark creature for her, his heart carved from his chest by her hand for the promise of a kiss.

“I have another request of you, pirate.” Her voice never wavers from it’s icey coolness.

“Have I ever denied you?” He murmurs in her ear, a hand trailing up her side. “I brought you the hearts of your enemies, their gemstones to decorate your thrones and their bones to hang above your gates. Tell me, my queen, and I will bring it too you.”

Her grin is slow and somehow more terrifying than her ire, reminding him of a wolf about to devour him whole. “I demand an heir of you.”

Killian laughs, stroking a finger along her porcelain cheek. “As you wish.”


	3. Repetition (Hook/Milah PG - Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loses her again.

“Milah!” No, no it couldn't be happening, not again. Not after all he’d done to get her back. Catching her as she fell, he feels his eyes tear up, it’s the same thing all over again. He’s losing her, again, and Killian feels as though his heart’s being ripped from his chest yet again.

“I love you.” He whispers, he’d not said it the first time she lay dying in his arms, and the brilliant smile she gives him is almost worth it. “And I love you, Killian.”

She dies slowly this time, blood leaking from her wounds, and it’s all he can do to whisper soft words of endearment over and ever, even after she’s left him again.


	4. Stop (Hook/Mulan - G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storybrooke AU - Dealing with memories of a happy marriage and family life between their cursed selves, Killian and Mulan try to sort out what's real and what's not.

It’s same argument all over again, does he or does he not love their kids and Mulan’s right up in his face when he does it. Whether it was just a moment of insanity or if it’s just to shut her up, but Killian pulls her tight against him, and with a stubborn determination, kisses Mulan. For half a moment, she’s stiff in his arms, and just when he’s about to let her go she responds to him.

It’s not at all soft and gentle like the ones he remembers from before the curse broke, but they aren’t the soft and gentle people the curse made them into. They’re angry and broken and this suits them much better. Pulling back, he stares down at her for a long moment, trying to suss out what just happened between the two of them. Licking his lips, Killain clears his throat.

“I’m not leaving. Stop trying to make me leave when I don’t want to.”


	5. Stormy Seas (Hook/Aurora - PG, Implied Character Death... maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm sinks the Jolly Roger

“I won’t leave you!” Aurora tries to yell over the roaring winds, clinging tightly to the rigging with that stubborn look of hers.

“You have to.” Killian insists, yelling so that she might hear him over the roar of the storm. “The ship is sinking, I won’t have you on her when she goes down.”

”But you-”

“No arguments ” The deck has already started to list dangerously to one side, and Killian knows there’s minutes to get her into the boat so that at least she has a chance to get away before it capsizes.

“I won’t leave you here to die.”

Grinning a bit wildly, he tugs her to him, and kisses her one last time, trying desperately to memorize the feel of her in these last moments. But it’s also a distraction, his arm moving to lift her in up as he steps towards the railing. “We would have had such adventures, darling.” Killian whispers in her ear before dropping her into Smee’s arms and the safety of the small dingy far below.


	6. Three Little Words (Milah/Killian - G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian confesses

The cabin is dark and quiet, Milah curled against his side with a soft snore, but sleep doesn't come to Killian. Twisting her dark hair around his finger, he notes the small changes already seen in his cabin, evidence of the woman who now lives here with him.

He still couldn’t believe her guts, marching up that gangplank and insisting she come with him, the cocky confidence that he’d take her with him at all. And just as boldly she’d moved in here with him, and made herself his woman. She was a force of nature, and he chuckled softly as she curled against him.

“What?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep…”

“You’re thinking too loudly for me to sleep.” Her chin rests on his chest as Milah sleepily looks at him.

“I just realized something is all.”

“Am I gonna have to beat it out of you?”

“No… it’s just. I love you.” He bites his nip nervously, never having had quite the courage to say it to her directly. But a slow happy smile spread across Milah’s face.

“I love you too, darling.”

With a cocky smile, Killian bent down to kiss her softly, holding Milah tight against him.


	7. Stupid Holiday (Killian, Emma and Ruby - PG)

“And then, and then he called the cops on  _me_.” Emma giggled a very un-Emma giggle, and took another swig from the large champagne bottle. “I was pregnant and in jail.”

“Bastard.” Killian declared, grabbing for the bottle. “Bloody bastard.”

“Damn right.” Emma cried out, turning towards Killian. “He was a bloody bastard.”

It was then that Ruby came around the corner, and peered down at the pair on the floor. “Just what are you two doing?”

“Hating.. hating… what’s it called again?” Killian turned to Emma blearily.

“Valentine’s day.” She slurred, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yes, that.”

Ruby stared at them for a moment. “Can I join?”

Emma held out the bottle to Ruby, who dropped down on the floor next to them, and settled her head on Killian’s other shoulder.

“Stupid holiday.” Killian muttered.

“Yep.” One of the women replied.

Then they all drank.


	8. Company (Emma/Hook-ish G)

Somehow, despite his best efforts, Killian never ends up leaving Storybrooke. He doesn't want to return to their old lands, and after three centuries of life, he’s ready to grow old now. But every time he’s packed up the small sailboat he’d claimed in the harbor with supplies and maps, Snow would appear on the dock to say goodbye, and somehow he’d find himself in her apartment an hour later, instead of sailing out of the small bay that Storybrooke sat on.

Eventually, he stops filling the sailboat, instead going out on short trips to fish and feel the water beneath his feet. And somehow, whenever one of the holidays celebrated in this land comes along, he finds himself with the Charmings. It’s almost like he’s been tamed.

Finally, a holiday rolled around when Charming and Snow had chosen to go on vacation, and Killian thought he’d finally gotten some time to himself, not having to go anywhere or bring bad wine over to the Charmings.

But as the day wore on, he found himself missing the company, glancing at the clock as if he had somewhere he needed to be. But he didn’t. He was on his own.

Two hours later, he smiled apologetically as Emma opened her door. “It’s a tradition.” Killian said with a shrug, and after a moment, she let him in with a half smile.

It was a tradition, Killian Jones always spent the holidays with at least one Charming and a bottle of bad wine.


	9. Warmth (Milah/Hook G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milah falls overboard

His hands shook as he pulled the blanket around her, Killian’s heart still pounding from the wave of pure fear he’d felt. A wave had snatched her from the deck as if she was nothing, tossing Milah into the stormy sea. And Killian hadn't even hesitated as he dove in after her, the water freezing against his skin.

But he’d found her, pulled her from the waves with the help of the crew. He doesn’t remember the moment he made the choice, but with Milah in his arms, Killian can’t really care.

“S-s-tupid… areshole.” She stutters through the shivers, burrowing closer to his warmth. “S-s-should have l-l-let me drown.”

“N-n-never.” Killian whispered in her ear. “Y-you’re not g-g-getting out of this s-s-so easily.”


	10. Home (Hook/Mulan - G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-series AU: Mulan is a member of Aurora and Phillip's court, and involved in a secretive romance with one pirate captain.

Slipping into the castle, Killian used the hidden staircase Mulan had shown him that drunken night years ago to find his way to her rooms. They’ve changed over time, the decor more suited to his warrior now than they’d been the first time he’d spent a night here.

He quietly slipped his boots off, then his cloak and doublet, silently stripping down as he approached the bed. Shivering at the slight breeze from the open windows, Killian slipped under the covers.

And found a blade at his throat, not entirely unexpected considering who’s bed he’d just slipped into. “Just me Tiger. Didn’t mean to scare you.” The cold metal disappears, and Killian smiles up at her warm brown eyes. “Killian?”

“Hello gorgeous.”

“You told me you wouldn’t be back until New Years.”

“Made better time than I thought.” And I missed you too much. Killian doesn’t add as he shrugs slight. “Sad to see me so soon?”

He’s still smirking at her when Mulan rolls her eyes, and leans down to kiss him softly. It’s then Killian realizes no matter what he calls the Jolly Roger, he’s only truly at home in her arms.


	11. Prank Wars (Hook/Mulan - G)

“Where’s my hook?” Killian’s eyes bore into her, but Mulan remains frustratingly unphased.

“Where’s my dragon?” He’d managed to up their little game this year, graduating from hiding small objects to hiding an actual person.

“Give me my hook and you get the dragon.”

“Give me my dragon and you’ll get your hook.”

“So we’ve reached a stalemate.”

“It would appear so.”

“Clock tower, noon. Bring my hook.”


	12. Nightmares (Hook/Mulan - PG-13

The forest was dark and quiet around him, but somehow Killian couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t alone. Someone whispers, just far enough away for him to miss what was said. “Who’s there?” He called out, suddenly realizing he doesn’t have a weapon on him, even his hook is gone.

Suddenly, the forest doesn’t seem quite as safe, and Killian tenses up in anticipation. 

A scream breaks through the woods, heartbreakingly familiar.

“Mulan!” Rushing in the direction of scream, Killian crashes through bushes and brush, freezing when he breaks out into a clearing, finding Mulan with Rumplestilskin’s hand plunged into her chest.

“No!” Not again, not again. With a cruel smile, the demon ripped her heart from her, crushing it with a damned giggle.

His feet felt heavy as he rushed across the small glade, but she’s gone before he gets there, eyes glassy and empty.

“No… no no no no no.” Killian shakes her helplessly, as Rumpelstiltskin giggles above him.

“I will take everything you love, dearie. Your punishment is to suffer.”

And then a scaly hand plunged into Killian’s chest.

——-

Jerking slightly as he woke, Killian found himself shaking slightly, trembling from the nightmare he’d just endured. His sudden movements shook Mulan awake, and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Killian? What’s happening?”

He closes his eyes, and swallows twice, twisting his fingers gently into her hair. She’s fine, she’s safe in his arms, he reminds himself, before smiling comfortingly at her. “Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” Killian knows she doesn’t believe him, but she lets it go, curling against his chest again and letting it go.

But sleep doesn’t doesn’t come to him again, instead he just stared at the ceiling, stroking her hair and holding her tightly against him.


	13. First-Third Born (Mulan/Hook - PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Lee are the two children had between Mulan and Killian while under the curse.

Sometimes he can’t believe the little human in the crib is actually his. It was easier with Lee and Lucy, more like taking on a brother’s children, despite knowing they were truly his and Mulan’s as much as they were Peter and Amber’s. But this baby was actually theirs, Killian and Mulan’s and that terrified him.

In the crib, the small human stirred slightly, opening those big brown eyes and staring up at his father. Little Louis - why all the L names Killian’d never know - stared for a moment, before his face screwed up in that familiar first step towards the rather alarming shrieking noise the babe made when displeased. Scrambling, Killian awkwardly lifting the small baby into his arms, terrified that he’d drop him. 

As soon as he was nestled in his father’s arms, Louis went quiet again, staring up at Killian with the most pensive look. Odd memories filter back and forth, of holding Lee and Lucy when they were babes like this, and yet Killian Jones had never held a baby before in his life. Gently stroking Louis’s head, he just kept rocking the babe back and forth.

“You’ll be a pirate, won’t you?” He whispered softly, Louis staring still so calmly up at him. The babe was so calm, so calculated that he seemed very much like his father even at such an young age. “A pirate king like me. Your mother will hate it, but… well we’ve plenty of time to warm her up to the idea.”


End file.
